


At Peace

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gift, Gift Fic, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Clark spend some quiet time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clarkscherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkscherry/gifts).



> LJ Date Of Completion: November 7, 2014  
> LJ Date Of Posting: November 9, 2014  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> LJ Word Count: 802  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: For [Clarkscherry](clarkscherry.livejournal.com), a generous spirit! :)

  
_Like a flock of birds_  
_Framed against_  
_A pewter sky,_  
_Our love is free_  
_As winter comes._  


  


**Daniel Whittier Mellencamp**  
**_"New England Autumn"_**  
**1853 C.E.**

Lex’s nimble fingers flew over the keyboard of his laptop as he worked at his desk in the castle’s library. He felt relaxed as the sunlight streamed in through the rainbow-colored windowpanes, creating a vivid, diamond-shaped pattern on the polished floor. This was his favorite room in the castle with its marble fireplace and red baize-covered pool table. The rest of the castle might be his father’s, but this room was his.

His gaze fell on the simple pen set on his desk. The stand holding the two pens was made of walnut with brass holders. It was somewhere between cheap and expensive, and had been a gift last Christmas from Clark. That made it more precious than one made of marble-and-gold.

Lex concentrated on his work, his brilliant mind racing as he worked out a new formula. Numbers to him were like words to a writer.

A soft knock on the open door brought his head up. He broke into a delighted smile. “Hi, Clark!”

The tall farmboy smiled, and Lex felt the old, familiar flutter in his nether regions. Lex closed his laptop as Clark came forward.

“What can I do for you?”

Clark smiled a little ruefully. Dressed in his usual jeans and blue shirt with a red jacket, he was still the most beautiful young man that Lex had ever seen.

“Nothing, Lex. In fact, that’s why I stopped by.”

Puzzled, Lex stepped out from behind his desk. “What do you mean?”

Clark’s smile turned warm. “You’re always willing to drop everything and help me out. For once, I’d just like to say hello.” He swept a hand toward the rainbow window. “Can you take a break and get some fresh air?” 

“I think so.” He was glad he was wearing casual dark-blue pants and a pale lavender shirt. He wanted to be comfortable and that meant no thousand-dollar suits. “Let me get my jacket.”

He shrugged on a lightweight navy-blue jacket and went outside with Clark. The air was crisp, many trees still ablaze with autumn color, though some were bare now as Halloween was over and Thanksgiving approaching.

“Smallville air is good for you?” Lex teased.

Clark pounded his chest lightly. “Good for what ails you.”

Lex put his hands in his jacket pockets. “Something ailing you?”

“Nope.”

“Good to know.”

They strolled through the formal gardens with its gold, orange and red chrysanthemums in full bloom. The fountains splashed water while the weather was still conducive before the frosts came. Lex considered keeping the fountains on and seeing what beauty could be created with frozen water, but he wasn’t sure it was worth the frozen pipes.

They walked in companionable silence, walking out into the fields as they found a path through the woods and emerging into a clearing where a pond shimmered as mallard ducks drifted along the surface, their brilliant green and blue feathers catching the eye. Cat-o’-nine tails swayed by the edge of the water as the wind blew.

The two friends stood at the edge of the pond and watched the ducks. A flock of geese honked far overhead as they flew in a southerly direction against a gray sky that promised snow.

Lex realized in a moment of mild shock that he felt at peace. He watched the ducks drift across the placid surface of the pond while very aware of the man standing close at his side. Being at peace was so foreign to him that for a moment he wondered if that was what he was feeling. 

It was ironic that Clark brought him peace, because he felt anything but whenever he looked at the kid. And wasn’t that part of the problem? He was still in high school. So no making a move, unless he wanted to find himself at the business end of Jonathan Kent’s shotgun. 

He could wait. His father had always counselled patience for something you really wanted.

And, once he thought about it, maybe it was all for the best. They were building a friendship, and that was more important right now.

One of the ducks splashed the water with his wings as Lex suddenly decided to take a chance. He might shatter this peace but it was in his nature to never let sleeping dogs lie, as the saying went, so he made his move. 

Lex brushed Clark’s hand, his insides tightening. For a space of seconds Lex was sure that he had ruined everything, but Clark slowly curled his fingers around Lex’s. Nearly sagging with relief, Lex squeezed Clark’s hand. Clark squeezed back and Lex felt that peace again as another flock of geese headed south.


End file.
